It's a date
by digifan379
Summary: Takumi one shot


It's not a continuation of my other story. It's just a one shot and I am not gonna continue till I have many review for my other story.

They all are 15 years old except JP who is 16 and Tommy 11

IT'S A DATE

(Takuya and Zoe)

After admitting his feeling Takuya asked Zoe out on a date.

Zoe accepted it and admitted her feelings as well after hiding it for 2 years.

**Takuya's house**

He was busily searching for the things he could need for his date. He made sure to take enough money with him. He was wearing a blue jean, white t-shirt with his red jacket and had his goggles on his head without the cap.

He checked the time and found it 55 minutes past 1 he had told Zoe that he could meet her in the park at 2, it takes at least 15 minutes to reach the park form his house.

"Oh man! I am gonna be late on my first date with Zoe!" moaned Takuya."Zoe is gonna be pissed off about that."

He ran to the door; put on his sneakers and made his way to the park.

**At the park**

She was walking to the park, all alone. She was near to the gate when she checked the time. It was 1:57 and she was soon by three minutes. She was wearing a white jeans, pink glittery tank top with her favorite white coat and a beautiful pink hat which had flowers in its sides.

"I hope Takuya is not late. "Thought Zoe.

Unknown to her the other guys were already in the park to secretly take pictures of Takuya and Zoe on their first date. They were also thinking about the same thing as Zoe.

"I really hope Takuya is on time on his first date "said Koji.

"Why do you worry Koji?"Asked his twin.

"Cause I don't want my good friend to get into some stupid trouble on his first date itself "replied Koji.

"Koji you really do have a heart." Said Tommy

"As if I didn't have one. "Said Koji confused

Everyone laughed at it but stopped when they saw Zoe sitting in a bench near their hiding place.

"You guys would have blown our cover there." whispered Koji

"Yeah, sorry."they replied in unison.

Zoe checked her watch and it was 15 minutes past 2 and she was annoyed now. Its fifteen minutes past the meeting time. When she looked up she saw Takuya running past the gate panting. He stopped running when he saw Zoe.

"sorry, I'm late. There was a traffic jam near the station so they didn't change the traffic light."Takuya gave an excuse.

Zoe turned her face and then she stood "It's not good to make a girl wait!" she yelled at his face.

"Yeah, I know and that to on the first date, I'm sorry."Apologized Takuya.

"Apology accepted."Zoe said happily.

"You look good. "said Takuya.

"Even you look good. "said Zoe.

"Where do you want to go?"asked Takuya.

The other boys hiding near the bench were looking keenly at the scene that unfolded before them, taking pictures without the couple noticing them.

"Can we go to the mall, downtown?"asked Zoe "I love to hangout in the mall."

"Sure, whatever you wish, sweetie. "said Takuya.

They started to walk to the mall that Zoe wanted to go. The others were following them without being noticed. (At least that's what they thought)

**At the mall**

They reached the mall and were now at its entrance

"WOW, its huge!"said Takuya astonished.

"I always come here with my friend to hangout. "said Zoe.

"You have a good taste Zoe." said Takuya

"Thanks, now that we have come here…Takuya you choose where you want to go ." said Zoe.

The others were now frozen and their jaws dropped seeing the size of the mall.

Jp broke it and spoke "Guys if we are here any longer we will lose them."

Everyone said yes and nodded.

Takuya was still choosing where to go even after Zoe gave him the map of the mall.

"Takuya have you made your choice? "asked Zoe annoyed

"No, I'm bad in making choices."Takuya said and handed over the map to Zoe"you choose where you want to go."

Zoe took the map and took a glance at it and asked "Can we go to the movies?"

"Sure" said Takuya.

They went to the theater in the third floor. They chose the movie 'THE MIST'. They bought the tickets and snacks and entered the movie hall.

Zoe was clinging onto Takuya throughout the movie and Takuya was blushing the whole time. The frontier guys took a lot of pictures during these events. The movie was over and still Zoe was clinging on Takuya.

Then Zoe spoke up "That was really scary, I will never go to a horror movie again."She looked up to see Takuya and saw he was blushing. Finally she realized that she was clinging on Takuya and let go blushing "I'm sorry. "she said and Takuya said "It's okay." The guys took a good picture of them blushing.

"Where else do you want to go?"asked Takuya breaking the awkward silence .

"I chose the movie now it's your turn to choose." said Zoe.

"What about the arcade? You will like it if you come." said Takuya glancing at the map.

"Sure, why not?"said Zoe.

They went to the arcade. They played a lot of games and Zoe loved them all. Takuya gave Zoe a soft, stuffed bunny which he won in a game; it was really beautiful that it earned Takuya a kiss in his cheek.

The guys were watching keenly and even took a picture when Zoe kissed Takuya. Koji got irritated when Jp called him.

"WHAT!?"he yelled.

"Did u see Tommy and Kouichi"asked Jp.

"They were here a few seconds ago. "said Koji getting worried.

"They are not here now"said Jp.

"Come on we will look for them and find them before we all land into trouble." Said Koji and they came out of their hiding to search for the other.

It was not hard to find them. There was large crowd in a place watching how cool the kids were playing. Jp and Koji squeezed themselves in and found Kouichi and Tommy playing ran towards them and told them "what are you guys doing here , we came to spy not to play if Takuya or Zoe see us we are toasted." the other two simply nodded and followed Koji's lead.

They found that the couple had already left (they went to shop) and ran out of the arcade only to bump into two people and fall to the ground. The other two gave their hands to pull them up "sorry."said Koji while helping his brother which only got back a giggle.

Koji looked only to find Takuya and Zoe. (They went shopping right next to the arcade so that's the way they should go to get to the elevator)He acted as if he was surprised to see them there and didn't know they were on a date."What are you guys doing here? "he asked

"We are on a date Koji."Replied Takuya with a chuckle.

"I am asking you same question -What are you guys doing here?"

Koji froze and Kouichi answered "We came here to play in the arcade you see"and turned his head towards the arcade.

"Are you coming with us to McDonald?"asked Takuya.

"Yes!"yelled Jp

"Jp!...If you don't mind." said Tommy.

"Of course we don't." said the couple in unison.

They made their way to McDonalds.

"Zoe where did you get that necklace from?"asked Kouichi "it's beautiful."

"You think it's beautiful ?...Takuya bought it for me." Said Zoe

"It's so sweet of you Takuya."Said Jp

"Come on! It's just a gift. "said Takuya

They reached McDonald and ordered what they wanted. It took time for their order to get ready so they took a seat and started to talk.

Suddenly Takuya asked "What were you doing from the morning?"Not to anyone in particular

Everyone froze not knowing what to tell finally Tommy lied "we were in the arcade from morning."

'Oh' was all Takuya said (acting dumb).

Soon they got what they had ordered. Takuya and Tommy had ordered cheese burger ,Koji and Kouichi -veg burger, Zoe – chicken nuggets and last but not the least Jp – double cheese burger and fries. They were talking about different movies that were released latestly. They finished eating and left the mall.

"I think we should leave now, sorry guys" said Koji looking at his watch "Mom told us to come home by 6 but its 6:30."

"I thought we can go and see the fireworks together near the river bank." said Takuya in a sad tone

"OH! I wanna see the fireworks!" said Tommy "Please come with us Koji…please…" said Tommy showing puppy dog eyes.

"But " started Koji but Zoe interrupted "Come on Koji you can call your mom and tell her you will be coming late."

"Yeah bro she's got a point" said Kouichi.

"Fine" Koji finally gave in.

He went to a telephone booth and called his mother.

"What did she tell." asked Jp

"She told fine but to come back at 7:30." Said Koji.

They were walking to the river bank and reached there; it was a 15 minutes' walk.

"We have made it; the fireworks can start in any minute now." said Takuya.

They were talking intently that they got scared when they heard the burst of crackers. They looked up at the sky, enjoying the beautiful color dancing in them. Takuya and Zoe moved closer to each other. Zoe held on to Takuya's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she looked up right into his eyes. Both of them closed their eyes and moved their face close to each other until their lips met. Takuya kissed her passionately and Zoe returned it. She had her hands around his neck while he had it around her waist. They broke it after few seconds, thinking that no one saw them. But Koji saw everything and even took a video. He acted as if he didn't see anything.

"Wow!" said Tommy still enjoying the fireworks.

"This is my best day ever!"said Zoe facing Takuya.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." said Takuya "yeah, by the way; before I forget it; Koji can I borrow your camera to print the photos; I'm glad you bought your camera ,I forgot mine" finished Takuya

"What do you mean!" said Kouichi

"You thought we dint know you were spying on us." Said Zoe

"What?!" said everyone in unison.

"We knew it from the beginning. "said Takuya acting smart.

"But! How?"said Koji.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other and said "It's a secret" in unison and ran off laughing and holding each others hand, leaving the others confused.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it**

Pls review


End file.
